This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1:. Determine the effect of non-selective COX and selective COX-2 inhibition on P. gingivalis-induced vascular disease in mice. Specific Aim 2: Define the role of 12/15-lipoxygenases in P. gingivalis-induced periodontal disease and atherosclerosis.